One Touch
by Kittiesrock25
Summary: The iceberg may have never hit the Titanic, but it came close, so when Rose touches it, and sees what would've happened if that iceberg was an inch closer, what will her reaction be? Suck at summaries, ONESHOT. Jack/Rose


One Touch

Jack/Rose

Just a one-shot that came to mind after reading some Jack-lives stories. ENJOY!

* * *

It was a cool night, April 14, and I, Rose Dewitt-Bakutar, the woman engaged to Caldeon Hockley, was embracing a certain 3rd class passenger I was forbidden to see, Jack Dawson. I was on the maiden voyage of the Titanic.

I suddenly saw something, close to the ship, coming out of the darkness. I recognized it as an iceberg.

I watched as we barely missed the iceberg. It was so close I could touch it. So that's what I intended to do.

I broke away from Jack's arms and walked over to the iceberg that was slowly floating behind the Titanic. Jack followed me closely as I reached out and touched it.

Immediately I wished I hadn't.

_I saw images. Images in my mind. First I saw the iceberg hit the Titanic while Jack and I were kissing. We immediately broke away and stared._

_Then I saw myself being loaded into a lifeboat, and me struggling against Jack and him saying that he was going to be ok and there were arrangements. Then, I saw a porthole. And I jumped._

_Then I saw Jack running at me screaming my name. Then he kissed me, telling me I was stupid._

_Now I was running from Cal, he had a gun. And he shot at Jack and I. Thank god he missed._

_And more gunshots, as I was running on the deck. But I think it was one of my friends this time, Tommy, Helga, Fabri, maybe even Cal. I didn't know. But I kept going with Jack, even when the first smokestack collapsed._

_Then the Titanic was almost vertical to the sky. Then I heard an ear-splitting crack as the ship split in half. Then the stern hit the water, but quickly rose up again, and Jack and I were on the railing which was facing up. Then the stern started to sink and Jack told me to take a deep breathe and kick upward, and not to let go of his hand. But I was forced to, as I started to sink downward, with the Ship of Dreams. Then I found the strength to make it to the surface._

_I screamed Jack's name over and over, searching in the sea of cold, desperate, and terrified people. Then a man pushed me down, trying to get out of the water best as he could. I tried to fight him, but only managed for a second. Then I felt the pressure release as I heard, "Let go of her!" and a punch sound. Then Jack pulled me up._

_Now I was on a door, with Jack in the water. The night was becoming silent, the screams stopped filling the air. "I love you." I said, my teeth chattering. I was so cold. So very, very cold. "Don't do that," Jack scolded me, his voice on the verge of breaking. "Don't say your goodbyes." But I just shook more. "I'm so cold." I responded. "You need to make me a promise, Rose. You have to promise me you'll get married, make lots of babies, and watch them grow. You're going to die an old lady, warm in her bed. Not here, not this night. Can you promise me that, Rose?"_

_I nodded even though my heart screamed, "No! What about you?" but my heart knew the answer to that too. Jack was in the freezing water, and I knew he was going to die in the icy waters of the North Atlantic, along with hundreds, even thousands of others who will or did, too._

_"Good." he leaned up and kissed my hand, god his lips were cold._

_Now, I sung "Come, Josephine in My Flying Machine." facing the sky. Soon I heard,_

_"Is anyone alive out there?" the boats were coming back._

_I turned to the love of my life. "The boats are coming back!" I whispered, hoarsely. But he was unresponsive, his chin resting on the door. "Jack!" I said, slightly shaking him. "The boats are coming for us!" but he didn't do anything._

_Once again, "Is anyone alive out there?" This time I saw the lights._

_One last attempt. "Jack!" I said, not crying slightly. I realized my love was dead, taken by the seas. I let go of his hands, very reluctantly. "I'm sorry." I whispered as the darkness of the sea took yet another life, the most important thing that happened to me._

_Now the boats were rowing away. I didn't have time to mourn my loss. "Come back!" I cried. They didn't hear me. "Come back!" but they were too far away. I saw a dead officer, with a whistle. I rolled off the door and went to blow the whistle, and the boats started rowing my way…_

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could and flung my hand away from the iceberg. "Jack! JACK!" I screeched. "Rose! Rose!" Jack cried, and flung his arms around me. "What's wrong?" he asked me, holding me close. I started to sob.

"T-t-the iceberg hit t-t-the ship and it sunk and you-you saved me on a door but you killed yourself, Jack! For me! And I lost you to the-the ocean! Why would you do that, Jack? Why?" I sobbed into his shoulder, gripping him tightly.

"What? Listen to me, Rose." He pulled away and looked at me. "Look at me." I did, reluctantly. "I will never, ever leave you. Not even if you wanted me too. You jump, I jump, remember?" I looked away. "You're stuck with me." He smiled a crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"And I guess you're stuck with me."

* * *

Yea, pretty cheesy, huh? Anyway, I'd love reveiws! PWEASE? There might be a sequel to this, not sure. Thanks for reading!


End file.
